Tan brillante como el sol
by kari2017
Summary: Pero entre todas esas personas había alguien que llamó mi atención, aunque parecía alguien muy serio su cabello era largo y rubio y resplandecía como el sol. Antes de darme cuenta ya me había acercado, tomado un mechón de su cabello y dicho lo que pensaba de él.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Goku**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Saiyuki no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, solo la historia.

 **Advertencia:** Si no leíste todo Saiyuki Gaiden no leas este fic porque contiene muchos spoilers, el que lo haga lo hace bajo su propia responsabilidad.

 **Advertencia 2:** Este fic, no estoy segura cómo encararlo, cuando leí el manga y vi que Kenren les decía que parecían padre e hijo, mi cabeza lo adoptó como una posibilidad pero por la forma que tengo de escribir parece un shonen ai y también alguno lo puede considerar como amistad, yo todavía no lo decido así que léanlo con la relación que más les guste en mente.

Al principio no entendía nada, me llevaron a un lugar que no conocía con gente que no conocía, tampoco entendía muy bien de qué temas complicados hablaban, pero entre todas esas personas había alguien que llamó mi atención, aunque parecía alguien muy serio su cabello era largo y rubio y resplandecía como el sol. Antes de darme cuenta ya me había acercado, tomado un mechón de su cabello y dicho lo que pensaba de él.

Luego de eso quedé a su cuidado. La mayoría del tiempo parecía enojado, pero cuando necesitaba algo podía contar con él. También me dio un nombre, nunca le había dado importancia hasta que me lo preguntaron, pero me hizo muy feliz que me diera uno.

A medida que pasó el tiempo me di cuenta que había varias personas que no querían a Konzen y que lo criticaban por adoptarme, eso me hacía enfurecer, no me medía y atacaba a cualquiera que hablara mal de él, pero después es que pagaba por mi comportamiento era él. Eso también me frustraba.

A parte de eso, era muy feliz había podido conocer a Ten-chan, a Ken nii-chan, y también a Nataku. Pasé muchos momentos divertidos y siempre aprendía algo nuevo, eran momentos hermosos.

Pero un día Nataku me atacó, no sabía qué hacer. Aunque lo que pasó después me hizo sentir peor que si me hubiesen atravesado con una espada. Nataku había muerto, se había clavado su espada y había perdido la vida. No sé la razón, pero siento que fue mi culpa. Después de eso, mis recuerdos se desvanecieron.

No sé cómo pasó, pero nuevamente sé que es mi culpa Ten-chan, Ken nii-chan y Konzen hablaban sobre bajar a la tierra, parecían muy nerviosos, sin embargo ninguno me contó nada, ni me echaron la culpa.

Necesitaba saber por qué Nataku hizo eso y como siempre el único que me podía dar consuelo en este tipo de situaciones era Konzen. Cuando hablé con él temí lo peor, yo podría vivir si muere, así que le rogué que nunca hiciera lo mismo que Nataku, accedió y me dijo que ninguno de nosotros moriría, que era una promesa, y como siempre yo confié en sus palabras.

En el momento en que vi que lo iban a atacar mi corazón estuvo a punto de dejar de latir, no podía dejar que nadie lo tocara y por eso me lancé y recibí el golpe en su lugar, antes de caer en la inconciencia me di cuenta de que estaba cayendo, pero ya no podía hacer nada, bueno al menos Konzen estaba bien, eso es lo único que necesitaba.

Pero no morí, cuando abrí los ojos Konzen y yo estábamos colgando de una soga, él se había arrojado al vacío para salvarme y ahora sus manos sangraban, si esto seguía así ambos íbamos a morir. Le pedí con todas mis fuerzas que me soltara, no quería que muriera, si me dejaba ir él tendría una oportunidad. Sin embargo se negó a hacerlo, Ken nii-chan disparó a la soga y con el balanceo Konzen me puso a salvo, pero se rompió antes de que él lo estuviera, pasé tanto miedo en ese momento. Gracias al cielo Ken nii estaba ahí para atraparlo, no sé qué haría si Konzen muere.

Seguimos avanzando y nos separamos de Ten-chan y de Ken nii-chan, pero prometieron que nos volveríamos a ver.

Cuando llegamos hasta la puerta, nos esperaba el padre de Nataku y un ejército, aprisionaron a Konzen. No tenía alternativa, haría todo lo que me pidieran, no iba a dejar que le hicieran nada aunque me mataran. Pero en ese momento se escuchó un anuncio, Ken nii-chan y Ten-chan habían muerto, a pesar de que lo habían prometido se fueron. Una ira incontrolable nació en mí pero no estoy seguro de lo que hice, solo sé que cuando me desperté, había quedado todo destruido.

Cuando finalmente estuve más consiente vi que Konzen estaba herido, me dijo que no me preocupara y con él vi la puerta abierta. Nos dirigimos a ella, pero nos dimos cuenta de que empezaba a cerrarse, apuramos el paso y cuando creí que no lo íbamos a lograr, me empujó mientras él quedaba atrapado entre las puertas y moría.

Ahora me están a punto de borrar la memoria, no quiero que lo hagan, me resisto y peleo pero no puedo hacer nada, uno a uno mis recuerdos se desvanecen, excepto uno, mi nombre.

No recuerdo nada sólo sé que me llamo Goku, pero tengo la sensación de que hay algo, una persona, una promesa que espera por ser cumplida.

Y así fue el alma reencarnada de Konzen en Sanzo cumplió su promesa, él fue el primero en extender su mano, aunque era una promesa que ambos ya habían olvidado.

Hola de nuevo, este fic lo estoy haciendo a pedido de Mikazuki, a quien por cierto agradezco mucho el comentario, de verdad me hizo muy feliz.

Tengo planeado publicar otro capítulo desde el punto de vista de Konzen, cuando lo tenga listo lo voy a publicar.

Agradezco a todos los que hayan leído este fic y espero que les guste mucho.

Sobre el fanfic anterior:

Les quiero agradecer como dije anteriormente a Mikazuki por su comentario, espero que te guste este nuevo fic y a Ryu, aunque no me apareció uno de tus reviews, me alegro mucho que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leer mi fic y de dejarme un comentario, de verdad muchas gracias.

También quiero agradecer por ponerme favorita a beletaku y fairygirl0428, en verdad lo aprecio mucho, espero que les guste esta nueva historia y también poder leer alguna de ustedes en algún momento.

Hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Konzen**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Saiyuki no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, solo la historia.

 **Advertencia 1:** Como en el capítulo anterior, recomiendo que lean todo Saiyuki Gaiden antes de leer el fic, porque tiene mucho spoiler, aunque si ya leyeron el anterior, lo más seguro es que ya lo vieron todo o que no les molesta hacerse spoiler, disculpen que lo haya reiterado, pero es por las dudas, yo particularmente odio que me spoileen, aunque tengo un amigo que siempre lo hace. Como de costumbre parece que me desvié del tema, así que ya no molesto más.

 **Advertencia 2:** Esto es lo último y ya pueden leer tranquis el capítulo, como también dije anteriormente, todavía sigo sin saber cómo encararlo, así que lean el fanfic, con la relación que más le guste. Ahora de verdad no molesto más, a continuación el fic.

Siempre me encontraba a mí mismo en una estúpida rutina, nunca nada cambiaba, todos los días eran lo mismo, nada me interesaba, y yo tampoco nunca busqué cambiar. En definitiva toda mi vida siempre fue muy monótona.

Al menos hasta ese día. De repente me llamaron y me informaron que hoy iban a decidir el destino de un ser hereje, que había nacido de una roca. Era algo que salía un poco de mi rutina, así que no pude evitar sentir un poco de curiosidad hacia dicho ser. Cuando lo vi no lo podía creer, era un simple niño, era molesto y ruidoso como cualquier mocoso e incluso se llegaba a asemejar más a un animal, pero algo me llamó la atención, sus ojos. Eran dorados, eran hermosos, aunque también eran la prueba de lo que era realmente. Antes de que me diera cuenta, él estaba frente a mí agarrando un mechón de mi pelo y diciendo que era más brillante que el sol. Mi sorpresa, fue reemplazada por ira, cuando accidentalmente me lo arrancó. Kanzeon Bosatsu se rió y dijo que lo cuidaríamos, más específicamente, que yo me haría cargo de él. Maldita vieja, cómo que diosa del amor y la misericordia, me encajó un niño sin dudarlo ni preguntarme si quiera.

Pero ahora que lo pienso, cuándo fue la última vez que me enojé y grité o me sorprendí por algo o por alguien, no recuerdo desde cuando no siento esas emociones.

A partir de ese momento no paré de tenerlas, siempre me irritaba por cualquier cosa y lo golpeaba, era en verdad desesperante.

Aunque me dijeran que le diera un nombre, por qué debería hacerlo es sólo un mono molesto y egoísta que no escucha para nada.

Pero maldición era tan molesto, diciendo que quería un nombre, que tenía un nuevo amigo y que tenía que decírselo, terminé por aceptarlo antes de que me volviera loco, la primera palabra que se me pasó por la cabeza para representarlo luego de Saru, fue Goku. Tal vez por la forma de ser que tiene, sin ataduras, haciendo siempre lo que se le da la gana, al igual que el aire.

No creí que se alegraría tanto con algo como eso, es demasiado simple.

Desde entonces todo comenzó a cambiar, me relacioné más con Tenpou y Kenren, empezamos a pasar tiempo juntos, mis rutinas ya no existían. Antes de darme cuenta estaba empezando a sentir muchas emociones nuevas, incluso puedo decir que me divertía, tanto que incluso no me molestaba meterme en problemas con ellos.

Pero luego pasó, me enteré de que Goku había conocido a Nataku. Poco a poco fui entendiendo que si estábamos en el cielo él podría estar en peligro. Por primera vez me interesé de verdad averiguar algo, comencé a intentar saber más sobre el ejército y cómo podría defenderlo.

Antes de encontrar una solución a Nataku le ordenaron matar a Goku. Cuando llegué ese niño se había suicidado y Goku perdió la razón, intenté detenerlo, pero en ese momento llegó Bosatsu y logró dejarlo inconsciente. Me tranquilicé con eso, pero luego intentó matarlo, y sin darme cuenta reaccioné, la había golpeado. Ella me devolvió el golpe y me preguntó si estaba dispuesto a ser su sol hasta el final. Yo no soy ningún sol, es al revés, él siempre fue el mío, pero si hay algo que pueda hacer por protegerlo lo haré y se lo hago saber.

Decidí escapar con él. Tenpou y Kenren decidieron acompañarme, tomamos un rehén y escapamos. Ellos empezaron a negociar y yo me quedé con Goku y con el rehén. Gracioso, me dijo que una flor como yo no sobreviviría, que por qué hacía todo eso. Eso lo tengo más que claro, soy un inútil, sin los demás jamás podría escapar, pero este chico se volvió en algún momento lo más importante de mi vida.

Goku despertó y comenzó a atacarme, logré detenerlo a tiempo y sellé su poder. Luego de eso volvió a estar inconsciente.

Cuando despertó, recordó todo, se sentía culpable, creía que la muerte de Nataku era su culpa. Pero yo lo entendí. Para ese chico que siempre había sido tratado como un arma, alguien como Goku que lo quería y que deseaba jugar con él y ser su amigo, era libertad, si lo llegaba a matar, lo iba a perder todo, murió buscando su libertad. Cuando se lo expliqué me rogó que jamás tomara la misma decisión que Nataku. Se lo juré, que jamás lo dejaría sólo, al igual que Kenren y Tenrou.

Decidimos escapar al mundo inferior, esa era la única forma de estar juntos y a salvo. Nos dirigimos al portal. Cuando bajamos las escaleras Goku me protegió y por eso cayó al vació. Maldito idiota. Me arrojé y logré atraparlo y aferrarme a una cuerda. Dolía mucho, estaba sangrando, pero estaba feliz de que Goku no muriera. En cuanto abrió los ojos me llamó idiota y me pidió que lo soltara, como si pudiera, le dejé mu en claro que o vivíamos juntos o moríamos juntos.

Después de eso Kenren disparó a la cuerda para que se balanceara, logré poner a Goku a salvo, pero yo había empezado a caer, tenía miedo pero estaba satisfecho. Pero Kenren me salvó de caer y nos reunimos todos de nuevo. Goku estaba muy asustado.

En ese momento me puse a reflexionar, miedo, dolor, tristeza, felicidad, emoción, enojo. Sin Goku, jamás hubiese experimentado nada de eso, en verdad siento que le debo demasiado.

Seguimos avanzando y nos tuvimos que despedir de Tenpou y Kenren, con la promesa de vernos de nuevo en el mundo inferior. Llegamos a la puerta y el padre de Nataku nos estaba esperando. Me tomó de rehén. Goku aceptó hacer lo que le dijeran, maldita sea no podía permitir que lo lastimaran.

En ese momento llegó información, Kenren y Tenpou habían muerto, no puede ser, por qué, es injusto. Pero no pude terminar con mis pensamientos porque Goku perdió de nuevo el control, todo pasó muy rápido. Ahora todos están muertos o inconscientes. Es verdad todavía no acaba, debo llevarlo al mundo de los humanos.

Goku volvió en sí y logro abrir el portal, lo voy guiando hasta allí, pero cuando estamos a punto de llegar comienza a cerrarse, lo empujé y quedé atrapado en el medio, la puerta se está terminando de cerrar. De verdad me alegro mucho de haberte conocido, la próxima vez yo seré quien te tienda la mano. Esos son mis últimos pensamientos.

Luego de 500 años, las reencanaciones de todos cumplieron las promesas que hicieron en sus vidas pasadas aunque ninguno recuerde que las hizo. Sanzo fue el primero en extender su mano a Goku y Hakkai y Gojyo se reunieron con ellos en el mundo humano y tuvieron muchas aventuras juntos. Porque a pesar de todo, sus promesas no estaban en sus memorias, pero sí grabadas en sus almas.

Antes que nada me disculpo por todo el tiempo que tardé en subirlo, estuve en medio de finales y después empecé la facu de nuevo, así que estuve muy escasa de tiempo, también me disculpo si llega a haber faltas de ortografía, normalmente los reviso y aun así después de publicarlo sigo encontrando errores, pero este lo escribí rápido hoy y decidí subirlo porque sino no sé cuándo podré subirlo.

Terminando la disculpa, éste es el último capítulo, espero que les haya gustado la perspectiva de Konzen y que mi imaginación no se fuera mucho de foco.

Agradezco a Guest por su comentario, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado y espero que éste también lo disfrutes. También a Ryu muchas gracias, me siento muy feliz de que te haya gustado, realmente fue genial Saiyuki Gaiden, lo amé muchísimo, me volvía loca no saber la historia de Goku y me encantó cuando la encontré, aunque también lloré mucho. En verdad agradezco a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fic y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Hasta la próxima historia.


End file.
